Pokemon Crystal: El Nuevo Viaje
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: Un nuevo entrenador llega a Publo primaver con la intención de superar a su padre como entrenador. Encontrará muchas dificultades, enredos, y mucha diversión en su viaje. Advert: Crystal: Sólo abarca Jhoto y Kanto.
1. El Nuevo Viaje

1

El Nuevo Viaje

El sol aparecía despuntando fuerte en Pueblo Primavera. La gente no hacía muchas cosas los domingos pues la mayoría de negocios estaba cerrada y la gente prefería quedarse en sus frescas casas a pasar por las calles ardientes por el fuerte calor que hacía. Sin embargo el servicio de

Ferry funcionaba todos los días incluso los domingos. El nuevo ferry llegaba desde la lejana ciudad Portual en el continente Hoenn. Un chico joven, observaba el puerto, con un Pikachu en su hombro, recordando un momento muy especial en su vida, hacía sólo tres años.

-¿Harry?, ven aquí por favor.

-Sí, papá.

La casita que tenían en el pueblo de Villa Raíz era rústica, sin dejar de ser acogedora. Logan Mathews, era el padre de Harry. Era una leyenda entre la población, por ser el único del continente en haber campeonado en la Liga Añil, en el lejano continente de Kanto, además de ser una de las 13 personas que habían logrado capturar un Dragonite, un extraño pokemon, casi nunca visto en Hoenn.

Harry tenía nueve años en sus recuerdos, de un día muy especial.

-Harry, quiero que veas esto.

Harry avanzó hacia su papá, el cual tenía en brazos un animalito parecido a un ratón, pequeño e indefenso. Por lo poco que sabía de los pokemon no reconoció cuál era.

Logan puso al pokemon en una cestita de ropa, acolchonada con la manta en la que lo tenía arropado. Harry, curiosamente, se acercó.

-¿Qué es eso, papá?

-Es un Pichu, Harry.

-¿Un Pichu?

-Sí, es muy extraño ver Pichus en Hoenn, y por lo visto éste ha llegado por accidente. Debe ser todavía un cachorro.

-Es muy bonito, parece un peluche.

Logan sonrió mientras acomodaba al Pichu para llevarlo al centro Pokemon.

-Harry, cuida la casa mientras yo vuelvo. Tu madre aún llegará mas tarde.

-Como digas, papá.

Logan no volvió hasta después de que Stephany Mathews hubo llegado a la casa.

Harry salió corriendo a ver cómo había resultado todo, y se sorprendió al ver al Pichu muy contento, echado en el hombro de su padre.

- La enfermera Joy es genial. Lo curó en un santiamén.

Harry seguía mirando al Pichu. En ese momento, Logan se dió cuenta de esa mirada, tomó al Pichu, y se lo entregó a su hijo.

-Harry¿quisieras cuidar de él?

El rostro de Harry se iluminó de felicidad, y tomó al Pichu, aquel que sería su mejor amigo por los años siguientes que vinieron, hasta el día en

que él recordaba eso. Hacía sólo un par de años Pichu le había dado la alegría, y había evolucionado.

-Fue así como te conocí, Pikachu.

-Pika...

-Lo sé, lo sé, después de todo tu fuiste mi primer pokemon. Lo que hago ahora no es ir a recoger a otro. Sólo quiero que me reconozcan oficialmente como entrenador.

La brisa agitaba su cabello, negro y libre al viento, largo y brillante. Vestía además un polo negro, une Jean azul, y lo característico de un entrenador, llevaba los guantes, de color negro y dorado.

El ferry llegó al pueblo. Mamá ya debía estar ahí, y él no quería dejarla esperando así que se dirigió por las calles hacia la nueva casa que su padre había comprado en Pueblo Primavera. No le costó mucho llegar, y fue recibido por su madre, que junto a una vecina charlaba.

Después de saludar Harry entró a la casa, a ver su nueva habitación, pues sabía que en su computadora, el e-mail de su padre debía haber llegado. Un buen baño no le caería nada mal, y no quería presentar se así frente al profesor Elm. Una vez después de haber tomado ese baño, bajó a la sala de la casa.

-Ah, Harry-le llamó su madre-nuestro vecino, el profesor Elm te estaba buscando. Dijo que quería que le hicieses un favor. Y además quiero darte algo.

-¿Ah, si?

-Toma.

Mamá le entregó un objeto rojo y extraño, parecido a un teléfono celular.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó examinándolo.

-Es un PokéGear.

-¿PokéGear?

-Sí, es un teléfono especial para entrenadores, pues no te cobrarán por el servicio. Para llamar sólo debes escoger el número dentro de la memoria del teléfono.

-Genial, gracias mamá. El profesor Elm me está esperando. Ya vuelvo.

Harry abrió la puerta de la casa, enrumbándose a la casa del profesor Elm

El laboratorio del profesor Elm era gigantesco, y podría albergar muchos pokemon. Él, ya lo estaba esperando.

-Harry¡Aquí estás!

-Siento llegar tarde profesor.

-No hay problema. Quiero pedirte un favor. Estoy llevando una nueva investigación pokemon en este momento, y quiero pedirte una ayuda.

-Sí, claro profesor.

-Estoy preparando un discurso que daré en una conferencia. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que no llego a comprender. Por ahora, quiero que cuides de un pokemon que acabo de capturar.

-Respecto a eso, profesor, yo ya tengo el mío.

-¿Que, sí?

Harry sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y la arrojó. Pikachu salió de la pokebola, y al instante subió al hombro de Harry.

-Vaya¡quién lo creería! Bueno, entonces quieres a ese Pikachu como tu primer Pokemón.

-Sí.

-Bueno, no hay problema. Una chica de tu edad, vendrá hoy a recoger su primer pokemón, y tendrá más oportunidades para escoger.

En ese momento, la computadora del profesor Elm, comenzó a sonar, y él se aproximó a ella.

-Vaya... ¿de quién será? Ajá.-se volteó hacia Harry- Escucha, conozco a alguien llamado Carl Preston. Es un maestro Pokemon. Investiga cosas extrañas y le entusiasman sus descubrimientos. Me acaba de enviar un e-mail diciéndome que acaba de pasar algo. Es intrigante, pero como no me puedo mover de aquí¿podrías ir por nosotros?

-Sí claro.

-Muchas gracias Harry. Sabía que contaba contigo. El profesor Preston vive cerca de Ciudad Cerezo, así que como es una ruta directa, no tendrás ningún problema. Creo que estarías de vuelta para la tarde si vas caminando así que creo que mejor tomes una bicicleta, están en la habitación de atrás.

-Gracias, profesor. Me pondré en marcha. ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

Pikachu se subió a su hombro, y él salió corriendo hacia la parte de atrás, en busca de la bicicleta. El profesor Elm lo quedó mirando, y lanzó un comentario:

-Siempre lleno de energías, igual que su padre.

Encontró las bicicletas rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar un espasmo.

Pikachu lo miró extrañado.

-No sé, Pikachu. Algo no me huele bien aquí. Siento como si fuera observado.-En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido y el sonido de unos pies que corrían.

Harry miró extrañado al lugar donde había escuchado aquel ruido, y encontró unos binoculares tirados en el pasto del jardín. Decidió no decirle nada al profesor Elm. Después de todo, el sabría cuidarse bien.

Dos horas después, ya había llegado al laboratorio del profesor Preston. Tocó el timbre suavemente, no quería parecer maleducado. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Un anciano se asomó a la puerta, vestido con una bata blanca parecida a la que usaban los médicos.

-¿Tú debes ser Harry, cierto? El profesor Elm me envió un e-mail diciéndome que venías en camino.

-Buenos días-entró saludando.

-Ven por aquí.

Harry siguió al profesor Preston por el laboratorio hacia una pequeña cápsula en donde un huevo grande y extraño se agitaba y temblaba levemente.

-Conozco a una pareja de esposos que posee una guardería Pokemon. Fue el dueño quien me entregó este huevo y quisiera que se lo llevaras al profesor Elm. Es muy valioso así que no se te ocurra perderlo por nada. Después de todo, espero que el profesor Elm aclare mis dudas ya que él es el investigador Pokemon que más ha investigado respecto a la evolución de los Pokemon. Si, tengo razón, el profesor Elm sabrá la respuesta al misterio de este huevo.

Había un hombre al lado del profesor Preston, que se paró al escuchar lo que éste le había dicho.

-Así que tú eres Harry. He escuchado que tú eres el hijo de Logan Mathews¿verdad? Yo soy el profesor Oak.

-Si, él es mi padre.

-Sí lo conozco, es un gran hombre. Y tú¿ya eres un entrenador?

-En eso estaba, señor. Me estaba preparando para mi viaje, pero el profesor Elm me pidió que viniera para recoger el huevo.

-Veo que eres muy responsable, Harry. Así que yo también te pediré un favor. Toma esto.-El profesor Oak buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo un aparato rojo extraño parecido al Poké Gear, y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry, examinándolo.

-Es una de mis últimas versiones de PokéDex.

-¿PokéDex?

-Sí, es una mini computadora básica para el entrenador, te dará la información de todos los Pokemon que verás en las regiones de Jhoto y Kanto. El profesor Elm e lo tendría que haber dado, pero como ya me le adelanté, dile que que ya tienes uno. Además el PokeDex es como un documento de identidad que te identifica como entrenador, para que no tengas ningún problema con la policía.

-Vaya que es muy básica. Pero se me hace tarde y debo ir hacia Pueblo Primavera.

-Si, Harry. Ten ciudado en el camino.

-Lo tendré.

Harry tomó la bicicleta y se encaminó de nuevo al bosque. Llevaba sólo un corto trecho cuando el PokeGear empezó a vibrar y emitir sonidos. Descolgó el aparato, y de él salió la angustiada voz del profesor Elm.

-¡Harry¡Ha ocurrido una desgracia!

-¿Qué pasó, profesor?

-¿No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, pero por favor vuelve cuanto antes!

-¡Ya estoy en camino!

Justo en ese entonces logró visualizar a un muchacho de su edad, de pelo rojo y largo, con su rostro medio oculto en una gorra marrón, y que llevaba una capa sucia de polvo. Fue entonces que Harry recordó haber visto un destello marrón cuando halló los binoculares.

Frenó la bicicleta, pero antes de que dijera algo, el chico se acercó a él.

-Tú eres él que salió del laboratorio¿verdad?

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa¿Qué has hecho en el laboratorio?

-¿Yo?, conseguir un Pokemon.

-¿Robaste un Pokemon?

-¿Qué tiene eso? Deberías ponerte a pensar que es un desperdicio que alguien como tú tenga un Pokemon. Va a ser un debilucho a tu lado.

-¿Quieres demostrármelo?-le contestó Harry.

-Está bien-contestó el otro-ya verás de lo que estoy hablando.

El chico sacó una pokebola.

-¡Sal, ya!

El destello de luz de la pokébola terminó convirtiéndose en un Totodile.

Harry sacó la Pokedex, después de todo nunca había visto a ese Pokemon.

"Totodile: El pokemon pequeño caimán. Totodile es un pokemon de agua, extremadamente amigable e inquieto y suele habitar los bordes de los ríos. Esun perfecto acompañante para entrenadores inexpertos."

-Si quieres una batalla, la tendrás. ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Harry, y se paró frente a él.

-Esto va a ser muy fácil-murmuró el chico-¡Totodile, usa Arañazo!

-¡Pikachu, esquiva y usa Golpe Centrado!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Pikachu esquivó fácilmente el ataque de Totodile. Saltó detrás de él, y luego lo atacó en la espalda noqueándolo al instante.

-¡No es posible! Esto no se quedará así. Voy a ser el mejor entrenador del mundo y alguien tan patético como tú no me va a detener. Recuerda siempre: Jhon Cane siempre será tu némesis.-luego de decir eso, salió corriendo.

-¡Excelente trabajo, Pikachu! Ganamos nuestra primera batalla. Vayamos ahjora al laboratorio de Elm. Nos deben estar esperando.

Dos horas después llegó al laboratorio de Elm.

Cuando llegó un impresionante despliegue de policías rodeaba el lugar. Entró y encontró a una mujer policía conversando con Elm.

-Profesor Elm, le robaron un Pokemon¡cierto?

-Si, Harry.

-¡Y tú como sabes eso!- la mujer policía lo miraba de una manera muy extraña.

-Lo sé por que encontré al ladrón y luché con él.

-¿Luchaste?

-Sí, lo derroté, pero huyó. Lo siento.

-Um… me parece muy sospechoso esto.- murmuró la oficial Jenny.

-No oficial-le dijo el profesor Elm- Él es uno de los entrenadores que yo preparo y lo envié a un encargo, y él sabía de esto por que lo llamé al número de su PokeGear.

-Está bien.

-Me dijo su nombre. Se llama Jhon Cane.

-Seguiremos investigando, gracias por tu cooperación.

-No hay problema.

-Vamos Harry-dijo el profesor Elm.

-Sí, está bien.-En ese momento, retrocedió muy bruscamente y golpeó a un chiquilla que estaba detrás suyo, haciéndola botar la pokebola que traía en su mano.

-¡Lo siento!

Ambos se inclinaron a recogerla, y entonces se miraron a los ojos. Apareció un rubor en los ojos de ambos al mirarse tan fijamente, y luego Harry la ayudó a levantarse totalmente ruborizado y avergonzado.

-¡Ah, Amy!, eres tú.

-Si, profesor. Ya escogí mi Pokemon. Escogía Cyndaquil.-Amy tenía la voz musical y suave, llevaba una falda blanca que mostraba sus tersas y blancas piernas, una blusa roja y una pañoleta del mismo color que cubría su pelo, castaño y largo.

-Así que tú también comenzarás tu viaje. Toma, tus pokedex y tus pokebolas. Ah, Harry, ten también tu pokedex y tus pokebolas.

-Solo tomaré las pokebolas, el profesor Oak ya me entregó un Pokedex.

-Que bueno, no hay nadie haciendo pokedex como él. Bueno creo que ya es hora de que comiencen su viaje. ¿Por qué no van juntos?

-¿Juntos?

-No sería mala idea. Así tendrán alguien con quién conversar y una ayuda en caso de peligro.

-Eh, si no tienes inconveniente- le dijo Harry a Amy, ambos ruborizados-podríamos ir juntos.

-Sí…. No hay problema-contestó ella, bajando la mirada totalmente ruborizada.

………………………………………………….

Aquella misma tarde comenzó nuestro viaje. Un viaje en el que tendríamos muchas aventuras, muchos amigos, muchos riesgos, y muchos misterios y descubrimientos. Sin embargo, aquella tarde en lo único que pensábamos era en como uno se ponía frente al otro, y en lo que vendría para el futuro.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Este el primer fic que escribo sobre Pokemon, así que no sean duros conmigos por favor. Digan como se sienten frente a lo que leen, para poder ir mejorándolo. Muchas gracias por leer este fic._

_PD: El nombre "Amy" no tiene nada que ver con May._


	2. La promesa

2

La promesa

Harry y Amy salieron del laboratorio de Elm, listos para iniciar su viaje, luego de que el profesor Elm les dijera todo lo necesario para comenzarlo. Salieron hacia la plaza del pueblo, y Harry paró a Amy.

¿Podrías esperarme un momento?

¿Por?- preguntó ella.

Debo ir a despedirme de mi madre. Amenos que quieras acompañarme, tendré que dejarte sola aquí.

No hay problema – contestó ella, sonriendo- Te acompañaré.

Ah… está bien.

En el camino a la casa de Harry, éste fue pensando: "_Voy a llevar a una linda chica a casa, ¿qué pensará mamá?". _ Siguió caminando, guiando a Amy a su casa, y pronto llegaron a la acogedora cabaña de la madre de Harry.

¿Mamá?- entró Harry.

Harry – contestó ella al verlo. Y luego dirigió la mirada a Amy.

Esto… mamá, ella es Amy, me va a acompañar en el viaje.

Hola- dijo Amy, levantando la mano.

La madre de Harry observó lo bonita que era Amy, y luego miró a su hijo, y le sonrió.

Bueno, me alegro que vayas a tener compañía. Espero que cuides bien de ella y de ti. Sabes bien que un hombre debe ser caballeroso sobre todas las cosas- le dijo a Harry, desordenándole el pelo.

¡Basta mamá!- decía él, riendo.

Así que te marchas a la aventura. Creo que era de suponerse, la sangre de tu padre corre muy fuerte en ti. Sabes bien que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, así que si tienes dificultades, regresa a casa, que siempre te voy a estar esperando. Les deseo mucha suerte a los dos.- Y en ese momento abrazó a ambos muchachos, que se ruborizaron en extremo.

Harry y Amy salieron de la casa y se dispusieron a iniciar el viaje. Ya estaban en las afueras de pueblo Primavera, y encontraron un letrero que decía: RUTA 29 A CIUDAD CEREZO.

¿Te parece bien si tomamos la ruta 29? Va directo a Ciudad Cerezo, y de ahí a Ciudad Malva, al primer Gimnasio.

Claro- sonrió ella.- Después de todo yo no voy a participar en los Gimnasios.

Harry la miró extrañado.

¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Voy a ser una Coordinadora Pokemón.

¿Coordinadora?

Sí, no soy muy buena haciendo pelear a los Pokemón, pero sí en hacerlos ver geniales y fuertes.- sonrió ella.- ¡Quiero participar en la liga Jhoto y Añil de coordinadores, para poder ser considerada la mejor de todas!

Pues sí que tienes tus sueños bien arraigados.

Y tú Harry, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

Pues que no quiero que la gente me reconozca por ser hijo de Logan Mathews, quiero ser yo mismo y superarlo.

¿Eres el hijo de Logan Mathews?

Pues sí.

Amy estaba muy sorprendida por la revelación de Harry. Lo miraba como si el chico fuese un extraterrestre o llevara un Beedrill por encima de su cabeza.

¿Entonces te parece bien la ruta 29?

Sí- dijo ella, aún muy sorprendida.

No creo que lleguemos hasta mañana.- dijo Harry- Tendremos que acampar en el bosque esta noche.- continuó buscando en su mochila.

¿Qué? ¿Acampar en el bosque?

Claro, no vamos estar en ciudades durante todo el viaje, de vez en cuando tendremos que hacer esto.

Sí, lo sé, pero…- dijo ella ruborizada.

¿Qué pasa?

Me da miedo el bosque… de noche…- dijo ruborizada, y juntando las manos detrás de la espalda.

De repente Harry sintió la extraña necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara, que él la protegería. Pero en ese instante, la segunda revelación de la chica lo sorprendió aún más.

No quería acampar hoy, porque…. ¡Aún no tengo mi bolsa de dormir!

¡¿Qué?! Pero si es lo primero que deberías tener.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero pensaba llegar antes del anochecer a Ciudad Cerezo, y ahí iba a comprar mi bolsa.

Ah… bueno, no es tanto problema… tendrás que dormir conmigo… en mi bolsa.

Ah….- se quedaron mirando los dos ruborizados, mirándose.

Ninguno dijo más y siguieron internándose en el bosque, que se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Harry había sacado a Pikachu de su pokebola y ahora el pokemón amarillo estaba sobre su hombro. Entonces, cuando el bosque se volvió tan oscuro como para seguir avanzando, Harry y Amy encontraron un pequeño claro bañado con la luz de la luna, el mismo claro donde Jhon y Harry habían batallado. Harry se volvió hacia Amy.

Creo que estaría bien si nos quedamos aquí. Podemos comer algo, y hay un pequeño río aquí cerca, para poder conseguir agua.

Sí, claro- dijo ella.

¿Podrías sacar a tu Cyndaquil?- le dijo a la chica- Vamos a necesitar una fogata.

No hay problema, yo prepararé la comida.

Vaya, me encantaría probarla.- Y entonces ella le sonrió.- Amy- le dijo- Voy a ir con Pikachu por agua, no te muevas de aquí, ¿si?

Claro- le dijo ella, mientras echaba la pokebola que contenía a Cyndaquil, y éste último salía saltando hacia ella.

Harry sonrió mientras veía como se querían Amy y Cyndaquil, y se fue en silencio con Pikachu en el hombro. Cogió un par de botellas que había traído en su mochila y se internó en el bosque para encontrar el río.

Mientras iba bajando se ponía a pensar en aquella extraña sensación que tuvo en la salida de Pueblo Primavera, mientras conversaba con Pikachu.

¿Qué te parece, Pikachu?

Pika, pika pikachu, pikapika pikaaa… chu…

Sí, sé que es buena con cyndaquil y muy buena, pero no me refería a eso…

¿Pika?

Me refiero a… pues… crees que podría haber algo…

En ese momento llegaron al río, de aguas brillantes y transparentes. Harry empezó a llenar las botellas, mientras seguía hablando con Pikachu, cuando de pronto un grito desgarrador llegó a los oídos de Harry.

¡CYNDAQUIL!

Harry, dejó las botellas a medio llenar mientras iba corriendo al claro pensando locamente en Amy. Se sorprendió de la buena velocidad que pudo lograr a pesar de estar en una pendiente de subida. Y entonces irrumpió en el claro a toda la velocidad que podía.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió en extremo. Un enorme Ursaring había aparecido delante de él, mientras veía a Amy en el suelo, y a Cyndaquil que no dejaba de ser golpeado por el furioso Pokemón. El Ursaring golpeó a Cyndaquil con una fuerza que lo lanzó contra un árbol, donde cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente. En ese momento, el enojado Ursaring se aproximó listo a atacar a Amy y justo cuando iba a poner su garra sobre la indefensa muchacha, Harry apareció de la nada y tomando a Amy entre sus brazos saltó hacia un costado mientras el golpe de Ursaring quedó estampado en el suelo haciendo un enorme agujero.

En ese momento, Amy, que estaba debajo de Harry, y abrazada a él sintió algo caliente y pegajoso en su mano, y cuando logró mirarse la mano, se dio cuenta que era la sangre de Harry que borboteaba de una enorme herida en su brazo.

Harry – le dijo ella, mirándolo al rostro, mientras él sonreía de una manera forzada.

No te preocupes- le dijo él- Siempre te voy a proteger… es una promesa.

En ese momento, el Ursaring se aproximó a los muchachos, listo para descargar otro golpe. Harry se levantó como pudo, y jalando a Amy pudieron escapar de la segunda arremetida del pokemón oso, que se enfadó aún más y disparó un Hiperrayo en su dirección. Éste ataque causó una explosión que mandó a volar a los dos muchachos, mientras que el Ursaring se dio cuenta de los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu que no daban ningún resultado. El Ursaring golpeó a Pikachu que salió volando en la misma dirección que su entrenador cayendo al lado de él, que tenía a Amy sobre él, para minimizarle el daño. La chica estaba muy asustada, y él se separó de ella. Con el brazo aún herido, se levantó, y con él se levantó Pikachu.

Tal parece que no tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad Pikachu

Pikachu lo miró, y le sonrió. En ese momento, Harry cogió una piedra y se la lanzó al Ursaring, que furioso empezó a perseguirlo. Mientras tanto pikachu empezaba a cargarse de electricidad, mientras Amy, veía asustada la escena, y tenía a Cyndaquil en su regazo, que milagrosamente había logrado llegar con su entrenadora. Harry seguía siendo perseguido por el Ursaring, hasta que debido a su herida tropezó, y entonces el Ursaring levantó su garra para darle el golpe final.

Y en ese momento….

¡AHORA PIKACHU! ¡TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!

Pikachu, envuelto en algo parecido a un Aqua –jet amarillo y con carga eléctrica, salió disparado hacia la espalda del Ursaring que recibió toda la potencia del golpe, soltando sangre por el hocico, a la misma vez que Pikachu.

El Ursaring salió volando hacia uno de los árboles, al que rompió por la fuerza de su impacto, aún envuelto en la carga del ataque de Pikachu. Entonces se levantó, y huyó internándose en el bosque. Pikachu cayó sobre Harry, que le sonrió. Y ambos cayeron inconscientes. Lo último que escuchó Harry, antes de desmayarse fue a Amy diciendo su nombre…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nota de autor: Disculpad la demora del segundo capitulo, y por favor dejen rewies criticando esta historia, para poder mejorarla en lo que se pueda.

Sayonara!!!


End file.
